As technological capacity for organizations to create, track, and retain information grows, a variety of different technologies for managing and storing information have been developed. Distributed data store systems, for example, provide customers with many specialized or customized configurations of hardware and software to manage stored information. Data stored in a distributed data store may be distributed across multiple physical devices and/or physical locations that may be connected by a network, such as the Internet, intranets or extranets.
Distribution of data may improve performance of the data store for customers who may be located across a geographical area. The increasing amounts of data organizations may store and manage often may correspondingly increase both the size and complexity of data storage and management technologies, like distributed data store systems, which in turn escalate the cost of maintaining the information. New technologies seek to reduce both the complexity and storage infrastructure of maintaining data while simultaneously improving the availability of data storage and efficiency of data management.
Various technologies may be employed to design a distributed data store system that may be customized for the type of business that the distributed data store system supports. However, technologies that may optimize distributed data store performance may not be evident to customers who may lack experience with data management and data store system design. Where optimizing technologies are not used to improve efficiency and performance of a distributed data store system, the distributed data store may become increasingly less efficient as the size and complexity of the distributed data store system increases.